Everything you are belongs to me
by Sopheh
Summary: My friend wrote this, so all credit to her. its amazing, but she doesn't believe me, so some nice reveiws to read back to her would be nice, thanks : ok, so three friends and short stack fans meet the band at one of their concerts and relationships bloom.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1- Sophie pov***

Ring, ring…Ring, ring…

Ugh, that was the alarm on my phone. I reached out my hand and groped blindly on the bedside table, my head still under the pillow. Then my hand brushed the phone and it fell off the table.

_Fantastic._

I was hoping the fall would have broken it, but the alarm kept ringing, sounding like a megaphone even though it was only on half volume.

Half-groaning and half-mumbling swear words, I pulled myself over the side of the bed and turned the alarm off. Then I simply lay back in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

The date was October 6th. The time? _Half four in the freaking morning._

This was the day we were going to Australia. We were emigrating.

I finally mustered the energy to get out of my warm bed and opened the curtains of my window. It was still dark, but rain was pouring.

_No rain where I'm going! _I thought happily.

Then I mentally shook myself. _Stop staring out a window, Sophie, _I thought, _you have four hours before the plane leaves and shit needs done. _

I had drawn the short straw and so had the responsibility of waking up Emily and Anna, which was dangerous since they were far from morning people.

I stared around my almost empty room, looking at the bare walls for the first time in four years. It felt weird not to see them covered in posters and photos. Most of our stuff had gone into storage, apart from one suitcase each. The bare essentials, which were coming to Australia with us.

I left my bedroom and walked down the hall to Emily's room, turning on lights and being as noisy as possible. The easier they were to get up, the better.

I walked into Emily's room and switched on the light. She was completely covered in the duvet, the only sign she was there being her foot sticking out from the covers. I had a flashback to when Anna and I hit under her bed just so we could grab her foot, the night after she watched paranormal activity.

I crept in and poked the lump that was her head. "Get up!"

Nothing.

I poked her head again, harder this time. "Emily…"

Still she slept on.

_Fine then, be that way._

I grabbed her foot and started pulling her out of the bed.

"Fuck off." She mumbled, trying (and failing) to kick me.

"Be up in two minutes or I will pull you out of bed and down the hall." I whispered before marching out and into Anna's room.

Anna had fallen asleep listening to music again. She always did, and Emily and I could never fathom how.

I picked up her iPod and shuffled it. It put on Rain on her Parade, by Short Stack, one of our favourite bands of all time, ever. I grinned and started turning the volume up slowly.

Eventually I had it at full volume. I was wondering how Anna could possibly be sleeping through it (_maybe she's dead, _I thought, sniggering), when she mumbled "Okay, I'm up."

I nodded. Mission accomplished.

I walked into the kitchen to find Emily already sitting on the worktop, drinking coffee and eating the last of our nutella with a spoon.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully, pouring myself cereal.

"It's too fucking early." She said by way of a greeting. Meh. She'd perk up soon enough.

"Hey Anna!" I said when Anna slouched in.

"Bite me." Anna mumbled, pouring her own coffee. "How are you so cheerful?"

"I'm so cheerful because I know that in 4 hours we'll be on a plane, emigrating to Australia!" I said.

Emily grinned and downed the rest of her coffee.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Anna said after a short silence. "After seven years of talking about it, we're actually doing it."

"Yeah, I suppose so." I said. I grinned at Anna. "Why? You having second thoughts?"

"Of course not!"

Emily snorted. "Well even if you were, there's not exactly any going back now."

"True." I nodded.

"We should probably get ready to leave." Emily said.

"Okay!" said Anna. She bounded towards her room but slipped and collided with the wall.

I shook my head. Poor Anna. We think she's been cursed.

***Anna pov***

Half an hour later we had rang for a taxi and the three of us were staring round our empty apartment. It was weird, the three of us had shared this apartment for about three years, and yet it felt like just yesterday we had bounded in here, aged eighteen, the first time we had ever lived together, and broken the TV in the first half hour.

And now we were leaving it. We had each been to uni, passed our exams and got degrees. Not to mention lived together and learned how to cook something besides cold cereal.

I could sense Sophie was getting emotional, so I said "C'mon, let's leave before Soph has a breakdown."

"What? I'm fine! It's my hayfever!" Sophie snapped.

Emily looked at me and grinned.

As the taxi driver pulled away from the building, I looked out the window at the dark building that was our apartment block. Tensions in the taxi were running high, since we didn't think it through when we ordered an average-sized taxi to take us and our larger-than-average sized suitcases to the international airport. The driver hadn't been best pleased and I was pretty sure he was going to over-charge us.

I was still slightly in shock that we were doing this. We'd been talking about it since we were fourteen, adding money to our "Australia fund" and then taking it out to buy nice clothes.

I won't bore you with the story of us getting our bags checked in, going through security etc. Let's just say that in security Emily got her mascara confiscated and wasn't best pleased.

But anyway, we got through security and were soon wondering round duty-free. We bought another breakfast and magazines etc. for the twenty-two hour flight. We didn't want to resort to playing hangman since a) none of us can spell our way out of a paper bag, and b) we just end up insulting each other.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Emily. We hadn't even been asked to board yet and already she was a bit pale.

The girl with a _fear of flying _wants to go to Australia. What a wonderful and well thought out idea.

She nodded. "I'll be fine once we're up in the air. It's just taking off that makes me nervous."

"Sophie, you can sit beside her." I said jokingly, and Soph groaned theatrically. Emily glared at us both.


	2. Chapter 2

***chapter 2- Emily pov***

It took twenty-two hours to fly to Australia. _Twenty-two hours. _Twenty-two hours of me getting twitchier and twitchier and more and more paranoid that the plane was going to drop out of the sky like it was made of lead.

Clearly, it didn't.

After we got off the flight, Sophie, Anna and I headed to emigrations for a fun-filled hour of filling out forms, checking identities and a bunch of legal stuff that I don't think any of us understood. We just wanted to get to the new apartment and sleep for a couple of days.

But eventually we were allowed to leave Sydney international airport and call a taxi. It was eight o'clock in the evening but the temperature must have been about 19˚. Anna sat down on one of the cases and said "why is it so warm?"

"It's spring over here, remember?" I snapped. "Would you rather be back home walking in the rain and hail and god knows what horrors?"

We were tired. We had jet-lag. We were pretty hungry because the three of us had been pretty cautious of the aeroplane food and so hadn't eaten much on the flight. That kind of explained why we were all in such a bad mood.

Luckily the taxi pulled up before Anna and I could kill each other. The driver helped us put our cases in the boot and after hearing our accents, cheerfully asked us where we were from.

"Northern Ireland. We're emigrating!" Sophie explained before telling him our new address. Anna and I sat in the back, not talking much. I watched out the window as the city of Sydney flew past. It was kind of surreal, now we were here. I felt almost dizzy. But maybe that was the lack of food on the flight.

Eventually we pulled up to the apartment, right near the centre of Sydney. It was a twenty storey apartment building, and we were on the sixth floor.

We walked into the main lobby and got handed four door keys by a receptionist, who introduced herself as Karen.

We rode up the elevator until we got to the sixth floor, where we got out and started looking for our apartment, number sixty-four.

When I say 'looking', it wasn't difficult to find. Just walk down the corridor until you see the door with the big shiny '64' on it.

Sophie inserted the key in the lock and said "well, it's the moment of truth." I don't know what we were expecting to happen, the apartment to blow up in our faces when we opened the door? But anyway, Sophie turned the key and we walked inside.

It was nothing special, just a three bedroom one bathroom apartment, conveniently already furnished. There was a kitchen connected to a main living room and a window seat which overlooked Sydney.

We just abandoned our suitcases in the kitchen and crawled to the first bedroom we saw. We could fangirl later, but right now our jet-lag meant we just wanted to collapse.

The next morning we were all wide awake at half four. _AM. _Apparently our jet-lag wasn't completely worn off just yet.

We fangirled over our new apartment, since we didn't have the chance last night, and then we went out to buy food supplies from the nearest supermarket. It was just like shopping back home in Northern Ireland, arguing over what crisp flavour to get and Emily trying to buy the shop's supply of nutella, except it was sunny and everyone had cool accents.

Eventually we got home, each of us carrying about five shopping bags. I don't even know how we survived.

Then came the issue of dinner and the fact that none of us had any idea how to work the new oven.

Then there was a knock on the door. The three of us looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

_Who the _fuck _is that?_

I mean, we had yet to talk to anyone Australian except Karen and the old lady Sophie walked into at the supermarket.

"Maybe we're being evicted already." Anna whispered sarcastically.

The three of us had a quick, furious and silent argument about who would open the door. And risk being murdered/pranked/raped first. Sophie shoved me towards the door and I looked at Anna, who gave me a 'just do it' look.

I opened the door a crack and saw a girl about our age standing there. She was the kind of girl Anna would want to look like but Sophie and I would be intimidated of. She had dark blue hair, snakebites, a nose ring, an eyebrow piercing and had tattoos completely covering both of her arms.

I opened the door a bit wider and stepped back.

"Hey," She said, giving us a wide smile.

The three of us stared at her.

"I'm Aliesha. I live down the hall, in number sixty-seven."

More silence from us.

"And anyway, I was wondering…" She cleared her throat, her cheeks reddening slightly, "My boyfriend just found out he has to work late, so I was wondering…If you guys wanted to come down to my apartment for a while. I…" She laughed self-consciously, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm baking cookies."

The three of us looked at each other, then Sophie said "Yeah sure. Why not?"

We'd been in Australia for twenty-four hours and had made one friend. Shit was going well.

***Anna pov***

Three hours later, we were still in Aliesha's apartment. Although all three of us had been slightly frightened of her at the start, it soon turned out that she was funny, smart, and by the way, made AMAZING chocolate chip cookies.

She was twenty-four, had been living with her boyfriend John for two years, and worked part-time in a nursing home. She was just telling us about how she was sure John was going to propose at Christmas when the phone rang.

"Do you mind if I get this?" She asked us.

We all shook our heads and Aliesha walked into the tiny kitchen to answer the phone.

"She's _so _nice!" I whispered.

Emily nodded. "And she makes fuckin' awesome cookies as well." She said, taking another and ignoring Sophie's comment about how she was going to explode if she ate any more.

"Really?" we heard Aliesha say from the kitchen, "Thanks so much Andy! Yeah, I've got some friends I can ask. Okay, talk to you later. Bye!" she walked into the living room again. "Hey, uhm…"

We all looked at her expectantly.

"My cousin's band is playing at the Opera House in two days, and he said he could get me and some friends backstage for free. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

Sophie didn't hesitate. "Yeah, sure. What's his band called?"

"Short Stack."

I inhaled far too quickly and started choking on cookie. Emily slapped me on the back, hard.

"Wait," I wheezed, when I had got my breath back, when I got my breath back. "When you say Andy, do you mean _Andy Clemmensen?" _

Aliesha's eyes went wide. "Yeah, have you heard of them? I didn't think they were that big in Narnia or wherever you come from!"

"Northern Ireland." Emily corrected her. "And they've only been our favourite band for the past seven years!" She frowned. "But no, they're not."

"You're all crimson. Which one of you has a crush on my little cousin?" she laughed as Sophie hung her head. "Well we'll see if I can arrange for you two to talk backstage." Aliesha looked at the three of us, sitting with our mouths open like startled goldfish. "You do _want _me meet them, don't you?"

"HELL YES!" We all screamed at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3- Sophie pov***

And so it began. Originally when we came to Australia, we thought we'd take a few months to settle in, and then buy tickets to one of Short Stack's concerts.

Now, after a grand total of two days, we had been told that not only were we going to a concert in two days, but we would be meeting the band.

Sufficed to say we all panicked quite a bit.

The next morning Emily had us awake and out of the apartment at 8.30am with the intent of buying everything we would need for the next day. Tensions were high. Anna and I almost had a fist-fight over what a size 5 shoe size was in Australian and Emily was reduced to near tears by the what shoes would go with her new top problem.

But eventually when we fell into the apartment almost ten hours later, we had everything we needed. We hadn't even stopped for lunch.

"Oh god." Anna flopped on the sofa and put her arm over her forehead. "My feet are in so much pain right now."

"It'll be worth it when you look hot in front of Bradie tomorrow." I said, laughing weakly.

"I'm hungry." Emily said. "Anna, it's your turn to cook."

"I'm not cooking anything. I can't even fucking move right now."

"How about we just get pizza?" I suggested, sensing another war coming on. When I say we 'argue', they're never actually proper fights. We disagree over things, call each other names, throw stuff and then laugh about how ridiculous we all are. We'd never actually had a proper fight. We were just too close for that.

I ordered the pizza and we spent the rest of the evening drinking cheap wine, eating pizza and talking about the following night. I think we were all pretty confident.

The next night was a very different story.

"I feel sick." Emily murmured, "I'm going to up-chuck on their shoes and then get tossed out by security."

"You'll be fine Emily." I decided not to tell her I was feeling queasy myself.

Anna's hands shook as she picked up her glass of water. "When are we leaving?"

"When Aliesha calls." Emily said.

Right on que, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it. Aliesha was standing there with a tall guy I'd never seen before. "Hey Soph! Ready to go?"

"We're all set!" I said, glancing behind me at Emily and Anna.

"By the way," Aliesha said as we walked out of the lobby. "This is my boyfriend John." John just nodded silently. He had long dark hair, and dark eyes. He looked like he belonged in some weird rock band. Definitely not my type.

The ride to the venue was virtually silent except for Aliesha. The three of us, squashed into the back of the car, were too nervous to talk, and apparently John wasn't the talking type. I didn't even know what Aliesha saw in him.

***Anna pov***

When we arrived at the venue, it was already packed, despite the fact doors didn't open for another firty-five minutes.

The five of us, Soph, Emily, Aliesha, John, who I didn't like, and I, had to battle our way through hoards of screaming fans to get to the ticket booth, where we showed our VIP passes (Aliesha had given us them the day before), before we were ushered in by a lone security guard who looked minutes away from a mental breakdown.

When we were inside, Aliesha said "We should probably try to find Andy." Turning to John, she said "Do you know where he'd be?"

To our surprise he muttered "Probably in the green room."

Aliesha nodded and started walking off. We followed, since we had no idea of what else to do.

"Oh my god." Emily hissed in my ear. "Anna, is that Shaun Jumpnow?"

"What? Where?" I hissed back. Then I saw him walked towards us. He was the tour manager, we recognized him from Short Stack TV. We loved the crew just as much as we loved the band members.

So when Jumpnow walked towards us, I nearly had a panic attack. It was just so _real._

"Hey Allie!" he said, hugging Aliesha. "Did Andy get you tickets after all?"

"Yep! For me and some friends." She motioned to us. "This is Sophie, Emily and Anna. And this is Jumpnow."

_We already know that_

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Jumpnow shook each of our hands.

"Hi!" Sophie managed to squeak. Emily and I seemed incapable of talking. God knows what would happen when we met the actual band.

"Where's the band?" Aliesha asked.

"In the green room, getting ready?"

"Good. Shaun owes me money from a bet."

Jumpnow snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Don't worry, he knows not to fuck with me." She winked at him before dragging us off, taking us to what I assumed was the green room. We passed a large curtain and through the gap I could see the huge venue and thousands of people. Aliesha was saying hi to everyone we passed, but we only recognized the minority.

Finally we found a door which had a sign saying green room. It was slightly ajar, and Aliesha peered in the gap. Then without warning, she grabbed the handle and burst in with a yell of "Diviney! You owe me $20!"

All three of them were in there. Shaun, the lead singer and guitarist, was lying on the leather couch, writing in a notebook. Andy, the bassist and backing vocalist, and Bradie, the drummer, were sitting on the ground, playing Xbox on a massive TV.

"Dammit, I was hoping you would have forgotten about that." Shaun said, standing up.

"It's nice to see you too, Aliesha." Andy said sarcastically, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Money before family, Andy. You know how it is." Aliesha said, smirking. "By the way," she said, shoving the three of us forward. "These are my friends, Sophie, Anna and Emily. They're huge fans."

All three of them glanced at us, then all three did a double take at the same time. I felt like Bradie was staring right at me, but I was probably imagining things.

Shaun handed Aliesha some money, but his eyes were fixed on Emily's She was staring back at him, looking strong and determined. But she was standing beside me, and I could feel her shaking. We all were.

"Shaun, are you aware you just handed me $50?" Aliesha asked, sounding like she was holding back laughter.

"What? Oh…" Shaun mumbled.

Andy bounded forward and grabbed Sophie's hand. "Hi! I'm Andy!"

"I'm Sophie." She squeaked, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Cute accent." Shaun said, grinning. He was still looking at Emily, who had went crimson.

"Thanks! It's Northern Irish!" Soph continued. She always handled stuff like this the best, but I could tell she was petrified.

Bradie came forward and shook my hand awkwardly. "I'm Bradie."

"Hey Bradie. I'm Anna." I almost laughed at his awkwardness, he was so darn cute!

The six of us made awkward small talk, while Aliesha talked to John smirking at us every so often. I was going to kill her.

The Lewis poked his head round the corner of the green room. "Uhm, Aliesha. The concert's about to start. I would go to your seats."

"Okay!" Aliesha said cheerfully, taking John's hand. We were just leaving when Shaun reached out and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Hey, are you guys coming backstage after?" he asked.

Emily grinned. "Sure! I mean…" she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Fucking flirt. "If you want us to."

"Hell yeah we want you to!" Andy said, actually winking at Sophie, whose eyes went wide.

Bradie didn't say anything, just gave me a small yet special (at least to me) smile.

When Because They Can, the support act, where performing, Aliesha yelled over the screaming fans to me "Well, backstage went very well!"

"Did it?" I asked/yelled.

"Yes!" She looked at me and smiled. "Bradie couldn't take his eyes off you."


End file.
